bandadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Nation
Zombie Nation is a 3rd and 4th episode of The Amazing World of Gumball Band Adventures Characters * Tobias * Zombies * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Polices Synopsis Part 1 Gumball and Darwin saving Tobias from Underground Part 2 Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Tobias Survived from Zombies Plot Part 1 Tobias is on his way home using a subway. As he attempts to depart the platform, a zombie attacks him. He shoves back the creature only to find a whole horde of them on the platform. He makes it to the exit, pushing a zombie down the escalator on the way. He tries to get past the gates with his pass but it is rejected and the computer tells him to seek assistance, but the man at the desk has been killed by the zombie When he reaches the exit it turns out to be locked so he calls home. Tom answers but only asks why they have to save him. Matt reveals that he has stolen the emergency 6 pack of Coke, forcing the gang to go and rescue him. On their way there, they see a zombie infested mall, a haunted graveyard, and an old house. Thinking the old house was safe, they went inside. Ten minutes later, it turns out to have been the worst possible route and the three have to fight off a zombie horde then end up locked in a bathroom. Meanwhile, Tobias searches for a weapon to fend off the horde. He grabs a monkey with cymbals and throws it behind him, believing it to be too predictable, but it ends up killing the zombie sneaking up behind him. Instead, he finds a mop and tests it out by killing 2 zombies, then sees the blood they've spilt and starts to mop it up. Part 2 Back at the old house, Gumball, and Darwin, try to think of a plan to escape, Gumball suggests a plan to take over the world using bacon, so Darwin hits him over the head with his baseball bat. They end up zooming out of the bathroom using the "Bathmobile" which is related to a fad called "lol, internet", making a high-pitched version of "Running in the 90's" play. After fending off a pair of "Zoombies", the bath mobile crashes into the subway. Eventually, they reach Gumball and Darwin throw himself through the door to open it. Gumball grabs the coke from Tobias and the group walk to the exit, only to find it blocked by the zombie. After a huge battle to stop the hoard, Tobias and Darwin light the zombie on fire hoping it would kill them. Instead, zombies continued to attack as they were already dead and a huge flame rose. The group decide to run and manage to escape the subway station before it was totally consumed by the fire. Later, Two chopper pilots see the four and mistake them for more zombehs (due to the fact they are covered in blood from the battle). Tom deduces that the chopper is there to save them and exclaims "We're saved!" However, the chopper reveals two rapid firing machine guns and shoots at the gang. Video Category:Videos Category:Zombies Series